


Сны и реальность

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: В Городе Смерти никого больше не пугают кошмары. Они теперь у всех.





	1. Chapter 1

— Это мой рояль, Мака.

Он старается говорить спокойно и ровно дышать, но она перегибает палку, пересекает границу, и он буквально чувствует, как его душу сжимают ледяные пальцы.

Когда он пришёл в свою чёрно-красную комнату, она уже была здесь.  
На этот раз он оказался гостем.  
На этот раз она застала его врасплох.

Когда он зашёл, она уже сидела за роялем, с интересом его рассматривая.

— Отойди.

Но она поднимает взгляд — пустой и до ужаса пронзительный — и улыбается.

— Мы напарники, Соул. Наши души должны быть открыты друг другу.  
Она поднимает правую руку и с интересом смотрит на клавиши.  
К горлу подкатывает ком. Становится дурно.

— Не делай этого. Не надо.

Но Мака на него больше не смотрит, только на клавиши. Снова улыбается и опускает палец.

«Ре» разрывает его изнутри, рвёт на части, и Соул едва остаётся на ногах.

Она не должна была трогать его рояль, ровно как и он не должен был трогать её.  
Но его руки уже смыкаются на её глотке, а надсадный звук продолжает звенеть в пустоте.

— Соул.  
Он душит, душит и душит, но она смотрит на него стеклянными глазами и так же спокойно продолжает говорить.  
— Эй, Соул. Соул.  
Она поднимает свою руку и медленно подносит к его лицу. Соул старается сдерживать дыхание и сомкнуть руки как можно крепче, но она всё тянется и тянется. И — осторожно касается указательным и средним пальцем его лба. И это касание в тысячи раз отчётливее и сильнее, чем его хватка.

И тогда он открывает глаза.  
Душная летняя ночь ничем не лучше его душной чёрно-красной комнаты: он будто попал из одного кошмара в другой. Но он переводит дыхание с облегчением. У него есть время передохнуть, прежде чем начнётся безумие.

Мака сидит на его кровати и смотрит на него — со спокойным и холодным лицом. Она чуть улыбается, когда ему удаётся отойти от кошмара и понять, что происходит, и только тогда убирает пальцы от его лба.  
В Городе Смерти никого больше не пугают кошмары. Они теперь у всех. Общие, но личные. С одной темой, но до чертиков разные.  
— Не можешь уснуть? — Соул кашляет — этот вопрос он едва просипел. Такое чувство, будто во сне душили его, а не он. В первый раз смотреть на Маку после такого кошмара было неловко, но теперь он привык.  
Они оба привыкли.  
— У тебя дела явно не лучше. Что снилось?  
Никто при встрече больше не спрашивает, как дела. Все спрашивают: «что снилось?»  
Учитывая, какие сны нынче в теме, вопрос по праву может считаться ублюдским. Но, как показала практика, обмен своими личными и стрёмными кошмарами помогает не сойти с ума и почувствовать себя в обществе таких же больных и страдающих. Это помогает, да. Если тут вообще уместно слово «помощь».

— В этот раз я тебя душил.  
Мака начинает смеяться — тихо и, чёрт возьми, искренне. Соул улыбается и трёт шею. В таком аврале начинаешь находить что-то забавное в подобном дерьме. Он рад, что Мака смеётся; он рад, что она не ломается, и у неё всё ещё есть силы на иронию.  
Он рад, но ему, блядь, не по себе.  
Ему дурно от этих снов, а Мака смеётся. Этот как итог и суть всех его кошмаров. Они тонкой ниткой просачиваются в реальность, и Соул видит их следы наяву.  
В этом и был весь ужас этих кошмаров: ты, в конце концов, проснёшься, только вот ничего не изменится.  
— И как в этот раз? Вышло? — Мака щурится, и улыбка не сходит с её лица. Соул прерывисто выдыхает, и его губы нервозно растягиваются в нелепой улыбке:  
— Ты же знаешь, Мака. Никогда не выходит.  
Соул проводит пятерней по волосам и отворачивается. Это даже нелепо. Кто бы мог подумать: в веренице безумия и ужасов, что они пережили, в куче ведьм и кишинов, которые подбрасывали того еще дерьма, Соул найдёт своего главного врага в Маке.  
Он переживает за неё с первой их встречи. Она слишком отчаянная и смелая, и он боится, что когда-нибудь она себя погубит. Но теперь, после череды этих сраных кошмаров, Соул понимает: это не всё. Он боится _Маку_. Не умереть из-за неё в опасном задании, не пострадать, защищая её, нет, это нервирует и даже бесит порой, но, в конечном счёте, в раскладе, который они переживают сейчас, даже успокаивает: это делает Маку слабой в его глазах, не всесильной, ошибающейся. Это делает Маку человеком.

Соул боится, что она залезет слишком глубоко в его мир. Сотрёт границы, как стёрла их в душе Хроны. Узнает его страхи и заставит пройтись по ним.  
Она — прирождённый лидер, и он боится идти за ней. Боится, куда она его приведёт: Мака сделает всё, что угодно, ради своих целей. Она может перейти грань, если ей покажется это правильным. И Соулу страшно, потому что в конечном счете, ему не останется ничего, кроме как пойти за ней.

И каждый раз ему снится, что она заходит в его комнату и разрушает всё, во что он верит.  
Мака — сильная, неумолимая и бесстрашная. Её душа сильнее, чем его, _она_ сильнее него; Мака как таран, уверенно и быстро сносит все на своём пути, подстраивает под железные рамки и не терпит слабость. Он ничего не может с этим делать. А она — делает то, что он и представить не может.  
И это тянет его на дно.

Соул морщится, трёт глаза и лоб, чтобы прийти в себя, и меняет тему сходу, даже не подумав:  
— А ты чего?  
И жалеет тут же. Он ведь знает ответ.  
Мака улыбается — вымученно, и он видит, как дрожат её губы.  
— Она кричит, Соул.

Она всегда кричит.

Соул погряз в своих нелепых проблемах и страхах. Но даже он слышит, всё время, где-то далеко, почти не осознаваемо, но слышит.  
Для Маки же — это главный сюжет.

— Она умерла как герой, Мака.  
Его голос надорван, и он сам не верит в то, что говорит.  
Мака закрывает ладонями лицо и смеётся.  
— Знаешь, Соул. Я так… так переживала, что она умерла. Так страдала и плакала. Но сейчас…  
Мака отводит руки от лица и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он хорошо узнает этот взгляд.  
— Она не мертва, Соул. И я молюсь всем богам, чтобы она умерла. Потому что… потому что…  
— Она кричит.  
Мака издаёт нервный смешок, как будто кашель, как будто что-то застряло в глотке, как будто она хотела заплакать, но ей не хватило сил.  
Хрона кричит в чужих снах.

Она есть в каждом; но о ней стараются не говорить.  
Потому что Хроне больно, и чёрная кровь делает так, чтобы это чувствовали и понимали все.  
Хрона кричит. Хрона плачет. Хрона молит о пощаде, ищет выход, зовет маму, зовёт Маку, иногда вспоминает чужие имена, и если она вспомнит того, кому принадлежит имя, вспомнит его душу, то этот человек на следующий день будет бледнее всех.  
Хрона потерялась, заблудилась, она не понимает, где она, что происходит и почему её все бросили.  
Ей страшно.  
Она одна.  
Она — щит, который сдерживает необъятное рвущееся наружу безумие…  
Лучше бы она умерла.

— Знаешь что? Это наша вина, — говорит Мака железно, и Соул снова слышит, как в голове назойливо гудит это мерзкое «ре» на расстроенном огромном рояле, он не знает почему, не знает откуда, но этот звук есть, и он реален.  
И ему больно.  
— Моя.  
— Мака… нет.  
— Почему? Мы могли быть сильнее. Мы все могли быть сильнее. Шинигами погиб!.. В прошлый раз он сумел запечатать кишина и остаться в живых, а теперь… — голос Маки срывается, но когда она начинает говорить снова, она шепчет, и шёпот её словно раскалённое железо, которое заливают прямо в уши.  
— Мы… мы с тобой уже справлялись с чёрной кровью однажды. На Луне нас было много. С нами были ведьмы! Но мы все равно не смогли победить одного жалкого бракованного кишина… Это неправильно. Мы где-то ошиблись. Накосячили. Мы не могли просто так проебаться, мы должны были…  
— Хватит!  
Мака вздрагивает и в ужасе смотрит на него.  
Соул сглатывает. Его окрик ещё звучит в его голове, и он чувствует физическую тошноту. Это было слишком громко. Слишком неправильно.  
_Слишком опасно._  
— Мака… мне хватает кошмаров, пока я сплю. Не надо меня ещё сверху пилить. И себя не надо. Мы пережили кусок дерьма, а не отрезок жизни. И сейчас… стало все только хуже. Да, может мы и накосячили, но чёрт… давай просто переживём это. На позитиве. На автомате. Как угодно. Просто переживём. Выкинем из головы, Мака… потому что если ты будешь бередить это сейчас, ты сойдёшь с ума. Я уже схожу с ума. Давай просто… оставим это на потом. Ладно?  
Мака кривит губы.  
— Как мы можем оставить это на потом, если это все возвращается каждую ночь сейчас?  
У Соула холодеет всё внутри.  
Он хочет сбежать. Прямо сейчас — взять байк и катить километр за километром — куда угодно. Сны будут сниться такие же. Только пока рядом не будет Маки, ему будет в тысячу раз легче. Он не будет видеть отражение этих снов в реальности. Если он сбежит от неё, он сможет отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
Только вот Маке от Хроны никуда не сбежать. Маке не сбежать от себя. От своего чувства вины. От ответственности за весь мир.  
Он знает: если он уедет, она не останется тут одна. И даже если бы осталась, то пережила бы: Мака сильная. И, конечно, она его отпустит.  
Только вот он — нет.  
Он не сможет просто её бросить.  
Он ненавидит разговоры с ней по ночам, но знает, что они помогают ей. Чувствует.  
И — подставляется опять.

— Мака?  
Девушка поднимает голову и прожигает его взглядом.  
Она не намеренно. Просто у неё нечаянно так выходит. Всегда.  
— Мы… сделали, что смогли, и мы спасли множество жизней. Хрона спасла. Это был её выбор, ты же понимаешь?..  
— Её выбор? — Мака опускает взгляд и запускает руку в волосы. Соул слышит её тяжелое дыхание и сам старается не дышать.  
— Что такое этот выбор? Был ли он у неё вообще? Она поломанный ребёнок, Соул. Ей было… как будто бы пять лет. Иногда она говорила вещи, которые приводили меня в ужас, которые были умнее и точнее, чем рассуждения самой зрелой личности… но чёрт, Соул… её воспитывали, как орудие убийства. Дружить, мечтать, чувствовать — для неё это было неизведанной пустыней, и весь этот опыт… превратился… в пыль из-за этой суки…  
Мака сжала зубы, и Соул услышал, как они скрипят.  
— И если брать всё это в расчёт, то что такое её выбор? Момент взрослого секундного просветления, ответственность за которое придётся нести и так измученному ребёнку? Или ярая хватка за возможность сделать наконец-то что-то хорошее и доброе? Или… единственный конец, который она для себя видела? Потому что… она потерялась, Соул. Ты знаешь? Она сама убила Медузу. Она хотела поглотить кишина. Она… она дошла до точки невозврата. Пересекла границу, из-за которой не возвращаются. Она испробовала в этом мире всё, что могла, но так и не нашла облегчения. Она думала, что найдет его в самопожертвовании… но… она и сейчас страдает. Как будто страдание — вся её жизнь. Тебе никогда не хотелось воскресить человека, чтобы лично разорвать ему глотку своими руками?  
Соул вздрагивает — это было слишком резко, неожиданно и по-другому. Интонация, темп, тон — всё сменилось за секунду из тоскливого шёпота в грозное рычание.  
Только позже до Соула доходит смысл сказанного, и он в ужасе поднимает голову.  
— Эта дрянь родила ребёнка и испортила ему всю жизнь, даже после своей смерти она… — Мака сжимает кулаки в бессилии.  
Ну конечно, она о Медузе.  
Соулу становится плохо от того, что он подумал о Хроне. Это из-за неудачного перескока темы; нельзя говорить об одном человеке, а потом так резко перескакивать на другого, не называя имён…  
— У меня тоже порой возникает такое желание.  
Мака смотрит на него с уважением и почти с благодарностью.  
Мака не знает, что Соул говорит о Хроне.

Он бы подумал про неё и без резких перескоков. Потому что где-то в глубине души, он действительно хочет этого.  
О да.  
Он бы лично вернул Хрону, чтобы разорвать ей горло ногтями.  
Чтобы она больше не страдала.  
И за то, что так неистово мучает других.

У всего есть свой предел. Он бы провел черту после её предательства, но его личный предел наступил, когда она располосовала его, чуть не убив Маку.  
То, что случилось с Хроной, — ужасно. Но она сторицей передала эту боль миру своими поступками, и даже после своего отчаянного искупления продолжает трясти их.  
Когда Мака протянула ей руку и обняла, Соулу было в действительности дурно, потому что он уже чувствовал, как много проблем будет с ней и как много проблем будет у него. Но он доверился Маке — как всегда. Мака слишком сильная, Мака выдержит, она своим светом выжжет любое зло.  
Но когда это зло сливается со страданием и безумием и десятикратно увеличивается, чтобы доставать тебя каждую ночь даже с Луны, — тут ломаются самые сильные.  
И Соул знает, почему её крики так слабы в его снах, почему её влияние так мал**о**: она чует враждебность. Потому что Соул ненавидит Медузу, Соул до ужаса сочувствует бедной Хроне, но если бы она ему попалась, он бы ни минуты не колебался, он бы использовал любые средства — лезвие, дыхание души, ногти — чтоб их — но он бы убил, чтобы — чёрт возьми — порвать этот бесконечный круг страданий.  
Только вот Соул упустил свой шанс. Чьи-то души слишком искалечены, чтобы их лечить; жаль, что он понял это слишком поздно — поверил Маке, в Маку, в её непробиваемую уверенность и обрёк их всех на эти убогие душные ночи.  
Знала бы Мака, о чём он думает, они бы знатно поссорились.  
В его снах она знает. И убивает его за это, медленно и мучительно, как Хрона сейчас убивает её.

Соул делает глубокий вдох, потому что чувствует, что начинает задыхаться, делает глубокий вдох и пытается не заплакать, потому что чувствует, что если он сорвётся — это будет конец, падение, последний рубеж. Но он видит посеревшее лицо Маки и понимает, что ему не удалось. Мака закусывает губу и закрывает глаза — по щекам катятся крупные капли — чёрные, как кровь; это игра света, прихоти ночи, но всё в этом мире как будто сговорилось, чтобы бесконечно им напоминать. Куда ни бросишь взгляд — одно сплошное напоминание. Неважно, считать это выбором или ошибкой, страдать по человеку или хотеть его убить, — это одинаково больно и одинаково невыносимо. Пока что всё можно свалить на недосыпание, нервотрёпку по ночам и безумие, импульсами исходящее от Луны, но глубоко в душе ты понимаешь, что дело не только в этом, и как только всё устаканится, придёт в норму, всё это останется, только теперь будет исходить изнутри.

Тогда Соул осторожно берёт Макин затылок и наклоняет её голову вперед; Мака не сопротивляется, она мягкая и беззащитная, не то что во снах.  
Соул наклоняется сам и они соприкасаются лбами — оба неровно дышащие, запуганные и до чёртиков больные.  
Он слышит её сбивчивое дыхание и то, как она отчаянно сглатывает, пытаясь удержать это всё в себе, не сорваться и не сдохнуть под напором всего дерьма. Соул это очень хорошо чувствует и понимает. Слишком.  
— Твою мать, Мака. Я так за тебя переживаю.  
Мака смеётся, и этот смех больше похож на плач.  
— Я знаю, Соул. Я знаю. И я тебя не подведу, слышишь? Ты мне веришь? Я обещаю, я больше никого не подставлю. Особенно тебя.  
— Я верю, верю. Верю.  
Он правда верит. Отстраняется от неё и, не смотря даже в Макину сторону, двигается и приподнимает одеяло.  
Мака смеётся и шепчет: «нам как будто по десять лет», но ложится с ним рядом и хватает его руку с таким остервенением и отчаянием, как схватилась за неё тогда — давно-давно, как будто сотню лет назад, когда они в первый раз столкнулись с кишином.  
Соул старается сжать её так же крепко и говорит Маке на ухо:  
— Давай постараемся ещё поспать.  
Мака нервно выдыхает и шепчет — себе под нос, так тихо, для себя, наверное, но Соул слышит:  
— Вот бы нам с тобой обменяться снами…  
Вот бы.  
Мака не боится (за) себя, а Соула не грызет ответственность за Хрону. Только никто не выбирает свои сны и страхи. Можно выбрать только человека, которого будешь держать за руку.  
И Соул держит и знает: им снова будут сниться кошмары. Неконтролируемые, неподвластные, невыносимые. Они с этим ничего не могут сделать, но всё равно закрывают глаза и пытаются уснуть.  
Потому что какой бы невыносимый кошмар ни приснился кому-либо в этот раз, реальность всё равно будет хуже.


	2. Лиз, Кид, Патти

Лиз снится Кид. Опять.

_Всегда. _

У него чёрные полосы прошивают губы, а глаза холодные и злые — _чужие_: даже в её очерняющих фантазиях их первых дней знакомства он так не смотрел. Лиз неловко смеётся и перебирает пряди, когда рассказывает Киду об этом, а потом поднимает взгляд и натыкается на его — полный хорошо спрятанного ужаса (от других, может, но никогда не от неё). И Кид говорит: это не фантазии. Это его безумие.

И Лиз тогда прошибает холодный пот. Она боится безумия Кида, вот новость. И это безумие реальное, пусть она о нём даже не знала.

Лиз нагло смеётся, ворчит и отмахивается от пугающих мыслей, но кошмары и бессонницы пробивают и так шаткую оборону, и она сдаётся, и осознание вцепляется в сердце холодными крючьями. Это правда. Правда. Черти в тихом омуте Кида — это то, чего она боится.

Боялась всю жизнь.

Сегодня он тоже ей снится. Эти сны _реальные_, и Лиз каждый раз приходится убеждать себя, что это сон. Потому что Кид не такой, он никогда не станет таким. Убеждать себя в этом было проще, когда она не знала, что её сны это его реальность. Кид говорит, что победил своё безумие, овладел, что это безумие — его часть как божества, которому суждено управлять миром. Но Лиз видит, как он опускает глаза, руки; его уверенный взгляд смотрит в пол и голос железный и спокойный, ему бы только вещать во снах и картинкой мелькать в видении; но жесты его всегда выдают. Они стоят в коридоре — оружие и повелитель, прошедшие сквозь войну, сквозь пробуждение кишина и эпидемию безумия, и не смотрят друг другу в глаза, понимая: безумие — это не то, чем можно просто овладеть. Это твои внутренние демоны, которые пока — пока — слабее, и они живут в вечном ожидании, потому что когда-нибудь ты об этот сложный мир снова споткнёшься. И они будут готовы. Вопрос только в том — будешь ли готов ты?

Кид не знает, но ему всегда кажется, что нечего сестёр грузить своими заскоками, и сёстры часто молчат о чём-то Киду, это их привычки детства, наверное. Казалось бы, они втроём через многое прошли и доверяют друг другу, но этот барьер — не переступить. Они борются с этим и борются, пока безмолвно и поодиночке, но Лиз думает, что скоро дойдёт и до разговоров.

***

Они были так рады, когда Кида спасли, а потом тут же закрутились в веренице заданий и проблем, и не обсудили всё это толком. Лиз чувствовала досаду, лёгкое почти неуловимое чувство, когда они наконец его вытащили, но отмахнулась; думала, пройдёт. Только вот оно не прошло, а разрослось, прикармливаемое кошмарами, отравляя каждую клеточку тела. И грызёт и грызёт Лиз с каждым днём всё настойчивее.

— Зачем ты нас отбросил? — она спрашивает в лоб, потому что по-другому не умеет, не может. Если она будет ходить вокруг до около, подготавливая почву, она никогда не справится. У Кида же будет время на побег за свою маску.

Кид моргает — но озадачен он всего мгновенье, потому что он точно знает, о чём Лиз говорит. И отвечает точно так же в лоб:  
— Я не знал, что меня ждёт. Не хотелось вас втягивать.  
— Уж если ты не заботился об этом, когда предлагал нам работу оружия, то почему же это вдруг тебя начало волновать?

Лиз язвит. Лиз хочет, чтобы он ей как-нибудь объяснил её чувства, предложил варианты для её вопросов, потому что она не знает, что чувствовать. Тут всё было и есть до сих пор. И благодарность, как другу, и восхищение сильным и смелым повелителем, и приятное чувство защищённости. Есть ещё горечь обиды, предательства, недоверия. Разрушения команды в самый критический момент, когда, как ей казалось, должно быть наоборот.

Но Кид, как и Лиз, чёрствый, путающийся и тоже ждущий, что ему кто-нибудь всё объяснит. Они оба понимают, Лиз _логически_ права. Но всегда ли работает только логика?

— Я испугался, — он говорит это твёрдо и уверенно, когда Лиз уже устало развернулась, зная, что ничего не получит.

— За нас?

— Просто испугался. Не знал, как защитить — и вас, и себя. Я попытался сделать самое простое и быстрое, что мог. Лиз, если бы я успел, я бы закрыл себя руками.

Это честное признание выбивает из Лиз дух, и разговор так ни во что и не перерастает, потому что она стоит как вкопанная, будто раздавленная ещё какое-то время, и Кид уходит.

***

Во сне Кид ничего не боится. _Бесстрашные люди — самое страшное_. Не бывает людей без страха; это либо те, кто потеряли себя, либо те, у которых достаточно власти, чтобы не бояться. Лиз это помнит с детства, знает, и видит во взгляде Кида тот покровительский взгляд, который много раз видела в своей ужасной жизни — взгляд человека, отправляющего на смерть взмахом руки, взгляд человека, который может купить все, взгляд человека, который прижимает тебя к стене и тебе некуда — _некуда_ — бежать.

Киду не надо много делать, чтобы её напугать. Нужно просто смотреть. Но иногда он делает больше.

Лиз хватает Патти за руку и трясёт её. Патти ошарашенно дёргается и начинает сонно хлопать глазами. Лиз трогает её за лицо и за руки, а потом просто в бессилии рыдает, крепко прижимая к её груди. Патти растеряно гладит плачущую Лиз волосам, не понимая, что именно происходит. Но зная: это кошмары. Патти ненавидит чёртовы кошмары.

— Мне они не снятся, — как-то пожимает плечами Патти, во врем я очередных разговоров и расспросов, и Лиз удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Вообще?

— Ну, мне снятся иногда страшилки, конечно… но это всю жизнь! Ещё бывают кошмары и просто сны с вами и с ребятами. Но это всё обычные сны. _Обычные._

— Интересно, — Кид задумчиво мешает ложкой чай. Лиз это всё почему-то тревожит.

— Видимо, безумие влияет на всех по-разному. Блэкстар тоже говорил… что ему не снится кошмаров.

— Я думала, он просто бахвалится, — шепчет Лиз. — Странное распределение.

— Чем больше неизвестности и странности в происходящем, тем больше оно нас пугает, — заключает Кид, и Лиз чувствует как вся напрягается от злости, будто эта фраза что-то решает, будто делает лучше. В последнее время она бесится с любой мелочи.

Особенно с любой мелочи, связанной с Кидом.

Они зовут Соула и Маку к себе — чтобы поговорить, но Лиз не уверена, что хочет обсуждать это с ними. Она не знает, просто надеется, что это хоть как-то поможет. Даже не в плане осуждений и влияния на кошмарах. Они _друзья_.

_Хотя с Макой они так и не виделись с того вечера._

Ребята приходят, и все ведут себя как обычно — немного скованно, разве что, — слишком сложно еще осознать всё, что случилось и продолжает происходить. Но Лиз становится немного спокойнее, они все через время расслабляются, пьют чай, смеются, будто ничего и не было.

Мака говорит, что они с Соулом всегда делятся своими кошмарами: это помогает. Яркие реальные картинки превращаются в обычные слова, над которыми они смеются. Лиз интуитивно это понимала, поэтому первое время рассказывала Киду и Патти что-то: потом это стало невыносимо. Лиз стала избегать Кида — рассказывать только Патти; но чувствовалось это, как что-то предательское, и она перестала совсем. Кид стал избегать её в ответ, не от страха или обиды, а будто запрещая себе донимать напарницу ещё и в реальности. Помогает ли такое поведение? Лиз не уверена. Но точно заставляет чувствовать себя более виноватой.

— Чужие страхи кажутся такими… странными. Незначительными даже, — осторожно продолжает Мака. И Когда Соул изгибает свою _дурацкую_ бровь или фыркает на мой сон, я обижаюсь немного, но сама его воспринимаю… незначительнее.

— Как будто чувствуешь, что кто-то способен тебя от этого защитить? — спрашивает Патти.

— И это тоже! Ну и еще как будто переосознаёшь свою проблему… смотришь на неё чужими глазами.

Лиз устало смотрит на Соула: тот согласно кивает — искренне, но все же отстранённо и как-то обречённо даже. Он смотрит почти в пол, у него синяки под глазами — у всех, если честно, — но с его лицом, с его мимикой смотрится особенно измученно, _заметно_. Мака борется, светится, а Соул сдался. Они обсуждают свои страхи, но у него что-то не ладится, что-то не работает, сломалось к чёртовой матери,. Кошмары продолжаются, а у него просто на это всё больше нет сил.

Они молчат какое-то время, не решаясь пустить разговор в то русло, к которому они подошли; будто остерегаются ворваться во что-то интимное. Сидят, кидают друг на друга мимолётные взгляды, ёрзают, страшатся. Рассказывать кошмары — сложная штука, рассказывать их в большом кругу сокомандникам — сложнее в разы, да и стоит ли? Лиз кусает губы — и в надежде на спасение и помощь, и с нотками злорадности, что не только их команде что-то не ладится, задаёт вопрос — как она и умеет — в лоб:

— А что тебе снится, Соул? — он вздрагивает и криво улыбается.

— О, моё подсознание выдумало себе просто идеальную проблему. Вижу зло по ночам в _своей повелительнице_, ну не смешно ли?

Мака фыркает и пихает его бок, Соул криво улыбается — они доверяют друг другу, даже если этот опрос для них всё ещё не решён. Им это кажется забавным в какой-то мере. Лиз, Кид и Патти сидят тихо: им это забавным не кажется. Лиз чувствует, как ее медленно прошивает ужасом насквозь.

— Ты не один такой особенный, — железно цедит она, потому что знает: еСли она ничего не скажет — её просто разорвёт, потому что давно (никогда) она не чувствовала такого одиночества, что преследует её и в кошмарах, и наяву, и сейчас, после их признания и повисшего молчания на всех троих — вцепившись в глотку острыми когтями. Соул и Мака тут же замолкают: Лиз видит, как они буквально за секунду оглядывают их все троих, осознавая настрой и наконец-то по-настоящему понимая, что здесь именно происходит. Она краем глаза видит, что Кид смотрит в пол, Патти — в сторону, но Лиз смотрит, смотрит на Соула, прямо в глаза. Он неуверенно озирается, кидая растерянные взгляды то на Кида, то на Патти, то на Маку, и, в конце концов, усилием воли решается поднять глаза на неё: во взгляде его мелькают озорные искорки, и Лиз знает, что они прячут такой же леденящий страх. Соул улыбается и говорит:

— Ого, — Соул фыркает, — боишься, что он с ума тебя сведет своей симметрией?

Лиз улыбается: она думала, что этап шуток и иронии уже пройден, но, видимо, он ещё пытается. Прячет свою проблему ото всех, но от Лиз не спрячешь, она слишком хорошо его понимает прямо сейчас. Лиз улыбается, потому что так её удар будет более неожиданным и болезненным, а значит, вытащит на поверхность самое настоящее и правдивое. Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и чётко говорит:

— Скажи, Соул, ты тоже _в реальности_ видишь в её глазах оттенок того же безумия, когда она тебя душит в кошмарах или что-то вроде того? — Соул вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. Мака бледнеет, но потом хмурится и не может выбрать эмоцию, то ли злиться, то ли сожалеть, но выбрать не успевает — Лиз вскакивает с места и уходит прочь. Она попала в точку и не получила ничего, кроме отражения своих же страхов, и с другой стороны, в другом взгляде, они такие же пугающие и безысходные, и от этого только страшней. Что ж, делитесь снами. Обсуждайте, смейтесь, принимайте легко. У Лиз от этого скулы сводит — несмешно, несмешно, несмешно! Не сны это. _Не сны_. Это безумие настоящее, страх настоящий, предпосылки настоящие, боль настоящая, и реальность их только и ждёт, чтобы воплотиться снами.

Это не запугивание. Это _предупреждение_. То, что может случиться, что _обязательно_ случится, когда эти кошмары их доведут — немыслимый цикл страданий. Лиз смотрит на потолок, обращает свой взор к источнику: неужели это то, что ты чувствовала всю жизнь, Хрона?

Сердце её болезненно сжимается. Если бы можно было помочь — она бы расшиблась, но помогла. Не для себя даже или не для друзей: а потому что никто не должна чувствовать такое.

***

Соул находит её через десять минут в спальне, свернувшейся клубочком на кровати. Они молча смотрят на друг друга, он медленно подходит к ней, садится на край. Лиз переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок. Её не напрягает это молчание. Её напрягает комната — она её ненавидит. Но бодрствовать тут, лежать с широко открытыми глазами, — будто бы даёт контроль, чувство власти над ситуацией. Соул такой же встревоженный, и по взгляду Лиз понимает — он пришёл сюда не ради неё — ради себя. Она хмурится в попытке понять, но не успевает придумать ничего — он говорит сразу.

В лоб.

— Она меня не душит.

— А что?

— _Это я её душу._

У Соула голос надломленный, и Лиз начинает тошнить. Конечно, она хотела задеть. Но не так.

— Потому что кажется, что будто бы ничего больше не остаётся. Будто это единственное, что я могу сделать, чтобы спастись. Это… так тупо. И стрёмно.

Лиз только дёргает плечом:

— Не знаю. Иногда она ведёт себя так, что это и правда кажется единственным выходом.

Лиз кривит губы и ожидает чего угодно — ухода, возмущения, еще большего шока, и даже напрягает руки, чтобы можно закрыться от удара. До ушей доносится тихий звук, и вся решимость снова скручивается клубочком — она пожалела, что сказала это _сто раз_. Но потом Лиз вдруг понимает: это не плач и не истерика. _Это смех_.

— Серьёзно? Тебе смешно? Или ты сошёл с ума? Потому что я ни черта не шучу.

— Всего понемногу. Но это правда; она такая. _Ты даже не представляешь_, через что я прошёл, пока мы собирали первые сто душ. Именно поэтому она — моя напарница.

Лиз улыбается — в его голосе слышится даже гордость. Она поднимается на локтях и говорит:

— И именно поэтому она наша лидерка, потому что против закидонов _некоторых_ только _такое_ и помогает. И под _некоторыми_ я имею в виду не только Блэкстара.

Соул самодовольно фыркает — и смотрит на неё уже более спокойно. Но Лиз не успокаивается, это начинает её грызть только сильнее.

— Ты правда боишься её? Всерьёз?

— Это сложно объяснить. И долго. Думаю, ты понимаешь, напарница _бога_.

Лиз передёргивает — невольно. Она задумчиво кивает, но молчит. Когда Соул мешкается, и встаёт, чтобы выйти, Лиз говорит:

— Мне жаль, что сегодняшняя встреча прошла… _так_. Но всё равно спасибо, что пришли, ребята. Думаю, нам это всем необходимы такие разговоры, даже в таком дурацком духе.

Соул фыркает:

— Знаешь. Мака права по поводу снов. Но, может, стоит так же обсуждать свои кошмары не только с теми, кому они кажутся пустыми. Но и с теми, кто боится _того же_.

Соул ловит её ошарашенный взгляд, смотрит пару бесконечных секунд, а потом опускает свой.

— Заходи, если захочешь.

Остаток дня Лиз думает в одиночестве.

***

— Что снится тебе, Кид? — однажды спрашивает Лиз, когда они завтракают.

Кид тушуется:

— Разное. Каждый раз разное.

Лиз этот ответ бесит, но его холодный стеклянный взгляд, с которым он отвечает, пугает до чёртиков.

Больше она не спрашивает.

Патти плохо спит, Патти ужасно спит; ей не снятся кошмары, но они снятся Лиз. Патти всё время просыпается — от криков и суеты сестры. Потом ещё и успокаивает её — гладит по волосам, что-то шепчет, поёт песенки, разговаривает. Патти, может, и ведёт себя ребенок, но она умеет утешать, просто делает это далеко не с каждым, и больше всего всегда достаётся Лиз. На Лиз она не жалеет ни сил, ни сна, Патти нередко ждёт, чтобы она заснула, чтобы не оставлять её в темноте наедине с её кошмарами.

— Мне надо съехать в другую комнату, — выдыхает Лиз, — а то ты спишь меньше, чем я.

Патти смеётся в ответ тепло и мягко, и Лиз от этого почему-то приятно.

— Дурость какая. Если тебя не будет рядом, я вообще не усну, — Патти улыбается и треплет её по макушке. И Лиз довольно жмурится.

Она тоже.

И когда она вскакивает беззвучно и видит, что Патти не проснулась, она выскальзывает из комнаты тихо и идёт в душ. Она уже ненавидит воду, та так часто приносила облегчение после страшного сна, что ей просто надоело и она уже ассоциируется с чем-то дурным. Лиз замирает у ванной, осознавая этот факт и вымученно улыбается комичности. Это смешно. Это, а не ужасные сны, слишком реальные. И поэтому она просто забирается в пустую ванну, и сидит там, щурясь от яркого света, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и прийти в себя.

Когда она идёт на кухню, не в силах себя заставить вернуться в постель, там Кид. И она почему-то не хочет разворачиваться и уходить. О, нет. Она подходит к нему со спины: когда Кид разворачивается, она уже слишком близко. И Лиз видит — его взгляд встревоженный и на губах нет полосок. Это и облегчение, и сковывающий горло страх одновременно. Вот что в этих снах ужасно — они слишком реальные, настоящие, чтобы быть снами; но это _пока ещё_ сны. Легче уже столкнуться с реальностью лицом к лицу, чем вечно жить в ожидании и страхе.

— Ну что? Опять душил тебя злобно смотря в глаза? — Кид отвечает резко, потому что напуган, но прикусывает язык тут же и угрюмо смотрит на Лиз.

И Лиз понимает: она никогда не рассказывала ему о своих снах тоже. Подробно. Из того, что она рассказывала, нельзя было понять даже сути.

— Ты никогда меня не душил. Просто отбирал то, что я любила.

— Патти? — выдыхает он почти беззвучно, потому что ему будто бы кажется, что он перешёл какую-то черту. Даже если во сне. Даже если в чужом. Даже если не он.

— И её тоже, отвечает Лиз пространно. Если он убивал — то только Патти. Но он тоже был ей дорог. И их странная _семья_ была ей дорога. И принятие им своей безумной божественной сущности отнимало всё, что у неё было. И это было не только страшно. Это было больно.

Как когда он отбросил их в стороны, чтобы спасти.

— В моих снах ты ничего не боишься, — задумчиво говорит Лиз, вспоминая тот их разговор про его пленение.

— Это неправда. Я всегда боюсь.

— Тогда расскажи, чего? Чего может боятся бог?

Они смотрят друг на друга — измученные, уставшие, но оба понимают: если Кид сейчас не начнёт говорить, то всё полетит к чертям — будет только хуже и хуже. Это точка невозврата. Надо что-то делать — сейчас — иначе они никогда не выберутся. Лиз ждёт его решения, как приговора (и он, думается ей, тоже). Они смотрят друг на друга — несколько ужасно длинных секунд, пока Кид не отводит глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

И он начинает говорить.

Киду снится нелепица. Снится власть — его; неудачная и жалкая. Он ни с чем не справляется и никчёмного бога все его товарищи — один за другим — предают. Он становится причиной войны, боли, смертей.

Лиз и Патти уходят последними: в конце он всегда остаётся один.

Он рассказывает про предательство, про одиночество и про власть, к которой он готовился всю жизнь, но когда она свалилась на него, всё равно придавила к земле и теперь разрушает изнутри.

Он рассказывает, и Лиз понимает, насколько одного и того же они всё-таки боятся. Это делает их ближе, _но их кошмары становятся реальными_. Соул и Мака рассказывают, как незначительны чужие кошмары, какие они странные и выдуманные. Но вот они, боятся одного, и их кошмары усиливают друг друга, усиливают страх, накладываются и создают безвыходную картину их будущего. Сейчас — острее, чем когда-либо, Лиз кажется, что-то, что происходит сейчас — это кошмар. А их сны — это уже и есть их реальность. Неизбежная, настоящая.

И Лиз пытается выбраться и цепляется за ниточки-противоречия, за крошечные детали, на которых всё только и держится. Она присаживается на стул, подпирает локтем щёку и спрашивает:

— Если ты этого так боишься… что останешься один, без нас… то почему отбросил нас тогда?

Они за ним — на край света, и он — за ними. И это чувствуется реальным тоже и, наверное, единственное, что не даёт сойти с ума. Но тогда он остался один _по своему решению_. Поддался безумию. Лиз было так страшно, когда он рассказал.

Кид мешкается, кусает губы и, в конце концов, говорит:

— Я _боюсь_ потерять вас, это правда. Но уж лучше пусть вы будете где-то далеко ненавидящие или боящиеся, чем мёртвые.

— Ну и дурость. Что же ты такого делаешь в своих снахх, чтобы мы тебя ненавидели и боялись? Это нелепо.

Кид кривит рот.

— А что я делаю в твоих снах?

Лиз — неожиданно для него — не морщится, а улыбается:

— Ты так и не понял. В моих снах тебе _всегда плевать_.

***

Они так и расходятся тогда — задумчивые и, наверное, более спокойные. Больше не разговаривают, у Кида снова появились дела, да и Лиз пытается себя чем-то занять и всё обдумать. Патти она рассказывает только через пару дней — лёжа в кровати, готовясь погрузиться в очередной кошмар, — и неожиданно для себя вываливает ей всё до мелочей, даже самые свои светлые и потаённые мысли. Патти радуется и подхватывает настрой, утешает; она говорит, что кошмары — это всё блажь, что в них всегда будут противоречия, потому что они — только чтобы напугать, нелепые и неправильные. Киду не плевать на них, и они втроём — вместе до конца. Всё решаемо. Если говорить друг с другом и доверять друг другу сокровенное, то всё образуется.

И Лиз засыпает — почти спокойная.

Просыпается в холодном поту. И в первые за долгое время беззвучно плачет.

***

— Эти сны, они неправильные, вы знаете? Они стараются нас разлучить. Вам всегда снится одиночество или предательство — что угодно — чтобы нас рассорить, и вы попадаетесь! Но главное в том, что мы должны держаться вместе!

Лиз улыбается и треплет Патти по волосам. Она собрала их на кухне этим же утром, ещё взъерошенных и помятых, и Лиз ценит её заботу. Но она _не понимает_. У снов слишком реальная подоплёка, чтобы просто их стравливать. Они взаправду всего этого боятся, и у них есть реальные причины. Сны ставят их лицом к лицу с нерешёнными и нерешаемыми вопросами о жизни, о будущем, о партнёрстве. Решить их нельзя, как бы они ни пытались, и попытки эти только показывают правдивость кошмаров. Бесконечный цикл. Ох, бедная-бедная Хрона.

Патти раздосадованно уходит от руки Лиз и смотрит на неё возмущённым взглядом.

— Что тебе снилось сегодня! И тебе, Кид! Мы должны это обсуждать! Ребята, мы должны держаться вместе. Лиз?..

Лиз устало убирает прядь за ухо и вздыхает.

— Мне снился ты, Кид. Опять.

_Всегда._ Только в этот раз Патти не было.

— Чёрные полосы прошивали твои губы, а глаза были холодные и злые. _Чужие_. Ты…

_ «Душил меня. Потому что я ушла раньше, чем всё плохое началось. Потому что я уже знала, что произойдёт.» _

— Ты… был бог нового мира, он был весь у твоих ног… и моя смерть была только началом.

Патти кладёт руку ей на плечо. Наверное, ей стало чуть легче. Наверное, надо рассказывать, больше и подробнее.

— Что снилось тебе, Кид?

Кид молчит, а потом поднимает взгляд, холодный и решительный: он смотрит ей прямо в глаза. И только сейчас она видит, как дрожат его руки.

— Мне снилось то же самое. Связь повелителя и оружия, да? — он нервно улыбается. — Я правда был богом. И вы меня снова бросили. И я душил тебя. Но это было страшно не поэтому. Знаешь что, Лиз? Мне правда было плевать.

Лиз закрывает лицо руками, и под расстроенный лепет Патти желает только одного: пусть эти кошмары уже скорее станут реальностью. Больше она не выдержит.


End file.
